Secrets in the Room of Req
by Lux et Veritas
Summary: Complete One Shot - HPDM – Harry and Draco are secret friends, and then Draco makes a demand that Harry is more than happy to agree to.


Disclaimer: Everything relating to Harry Potter belongs to JKR and other people that aren't me.

* * *

A/N: I just finished reading an extraordinarily long fic in which Harry and Draco become friends. It was a great story – but it put me in the mood for something short and slashy.

So, anyway, for the point of this story, Harry & Draco are already friends and they have a hidden TV, that they are currently watching, in the Room of Requirement.

Here we go…

* * *

"Eugh, I cannot watch another second of that … that person – "singing" – and dancing. Some people just have _NO CLUE_." Harry said, staring at the TV in disgust.

Draco raised a sardonic eyebrow, "Not a Beyonce fan, Potter?" Draco asked as he pulled himself into a more upright position on the couch.

Harry shuddered and shook his head.

"Why not? She is very attractive any straight man could see that."

Harry raised an eyebrow, unconsciously mimicking Draco's gesture. "Why would you assume I'm straight?"

Draco scoffed, "No chance, we have been friends for over six months and meeting in secret most nights for almost that long… and I am… well… me! If you were gay you would totally have hit on me by now. I'm irresistible."

Draco smirked, apparently pleased with his infallible logic.

Harry gave him a scathing look, "Whether or not I'm gay, there is no chance I would hit on _you._" Over the last six months Draco's friendship had become very important to Harry. He didn't want to jeopardize that.

Draco's eyes blazed with fury. "I Am Irresistible! If you are gay I demand that you hit on me!" He was a Malfoy after all, his pride demanded it.

Draco's friendship was important, but what type of friend would he be if he didn't give in to at least some of Draco's demands.

Harry fought to conceal his evil grin. He patted Draco on his knee consolingly, "If I was gay, Draco, I would hit on you, ok?"

"Oh, so you're not then?"

Harry gave Draco a weak smile but didn't speak. Was it just wishful thinking or did the blonde look disappointed? Harry shifted in his seat, making himself more comfortable and moving closer to Draco. His hand unconsciously… well actually… very consciously moved up Draco's leg. He stopped the comforting patting and just let it rest there, moving his thumb in an irregular pattern.

Draco's breath hitched. Harry looked over to Draco and couldn't help but grin. Draco was staring down at his hand. Hope, confusion and despair all passing over his face.

Harry laid his head on the back of the lounge staring up at the ceiling which had been enchanted to look like the night sky outside.

He trailed his fingers up and down Draco's leg, smiling at the shudders he received, particularly on the upwards journey.

"Potter," Draco said in a low agonized growl.

Harry rolled his head to face Draco, an innocent smile on his face.

It took supreme effort to keep that look there once he saw Draco. Draco was in much the same position as Harry, with his head back against the couch, giving Harry and unobstructed view of the strong perfect line of his milky while neck.

Harry swallowed. Draco's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his hands were grasping at the pillows on the lounge.

With an easy grace that was rarely seen off his broom, Harry switched hands and simultaneously pulled himself up so he was completely on the couch and facing Draco. Harry's hand stilled on Draco's inner thigh, quite a bit higher than it had been, and he leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear, breathing each word across his neck.

"Yes, Dray?"

Draco's eyes shot open and heated mercury met with emerald flames. Their faces were mere centimeters apart now.

"But I thought you weren't…?" his eyes were filled with desire but it was shadowed with confusion.

"I am. But if I wasn't spending this time with you probably would have changed me." Harry leant down to trail kisses along Draco's neck. Draco leant back again to give him better access. "You _are_ irresistible."

"You managed to resist me for six months, he you managed for over six years before that."

Harry continued his exploration of Draco's neck and shoulders, kissing, licking, sucking and biting for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"For six years I didn't have a chance, for the last six months I didn't dare to hope, but for the last six minutes… I've had permission."

Draco frowned and pushed him away, straightening out his clothes and ruffled hair. "What do you mean permission?"

"Well, come to think of it, it was more of an order. You said if I was gay I had to hit on you. Luckily for you it was something I was happy to do or there would have been problems with you telling me what to do."

Draco frowned. "I didn't mean to give you an order, I would want you to want to do it."

"Oh, I really did."

Draco smiled, "If you want to kiss me, kiss me."

Harry leant over and gave Draco a quick chaste kiss on the lips, then smirked. "If _you_ want to kiss _me_, then kiss me."

Harry held his breath while Draco contemplated his request. It was the moment of truth. Did Draco like him too? Would he make the move past 'just friends'?

Draco pushed Harry away and Harry was devastated, but Draco kept pushing him back and onto the lounge until he was lying down completely. Draco crawled over Harry running his hands over his chest along the way. He settled himself against Harry pressing their bodies completely together. He gazed into Harry's eyes for a moment before saying, "I've wanted to do this for so, so long Harry."

Then Draco stretched up and kissed Harry on the cheek before settling himself back down and snuggling against the man he loved. Draco shut his eyes and relaxed, a victorious smile on his face.

Harry stared down at Draco in amazement. He had been beaten at his own game. Well it wasn't over yet!

"Draco, is that a standing offer?" Draco's eyes fluttered open… "I mean if I want to kiss you again, can I?"

Draco gave Harry a smirk, "Sure Harry."

And if I want to touch you again, can I?"

Draco grinned, "Absolutely!"

Harry smiled, "Good." He disentangled himself from Draco and stood up, "I was just checking. Well, it's getting pretty late, I should go back to my dorm."

Harry left the Room of Requirement leaving a slightly shell-shocked Malfoy behind him. Harry waited outside the room until he heard a howl of outrage and not surprisingly, glass shattering, before opening up the door and poking his head around.

"By the way, Draco…" Draco spun to face Harry and scowled. "I love you."

The scowl melted from Draco's face and was replaced with a sappy smile. Harry didn't need to wait for a reply, that smile said it all. He quietly shut the door again and headed for bed, where he could only hope that his dreams would live up to the reality of Draco.

The end.

* * *

**Acta est fabula, plaudite!**

* * *


End file.
